gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AGN-03 Scorpion Gundam
|developed into= |variants= |unit type=*Custom Transformable Long to Close Range Melee Combat/Moon Salt Mobile Suit Carrier |launched= |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots=*Ahead |height=*19.5 meters |weight=*56.2 metric tons (Undocked) *73.4 metric tons (docked) |power plant=*Extended Modified GN Particle Tank Generator (Undocked Moon Salt) *GN Drive (Docked/Moon Salt's Drive) |armaments=*GN-000.5MSRF "Moon Salt" 0.5 Gundam *2x Scorpion "Genus" Egner Whip Sting Shield w/ Hidden AGN Blade Pincer *6x Bit Controlled Scorpion Sting-Blade AGN Fangs *2x Hidden Toe Beam Saber *AGN AP Beam Coated Vulcan Cannon |system features=**P.A.C.S. System *Quantum Brainwave Control *Bit Control *Trans-Am System *AGN Field |optional equipment= |unique aspects=*Combat Data Feed Gathering System |armour=*Super Reinforced E-Carbon *Reinforced AGN Composite Armor |accommodation=*Pilot Only (Cockpit in torso) |affiliation=*Defect Member |universe=*Anno Domini |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}Developed from it's predecessor: GN-000.5MSRF "Moon Salt" 0.5 Gundam ReFit along with . The Scorpion is an customized Long to close range quarters combat unit that also carry Moon Salt as a back-pack. Technology & Combat Characteristics The next Ideal generation suit, it's a new complete different series as it differs from GN-000.5MSRF "Moon Salt" 0.5 Gundam ReFit and has the same model no.line to AGN-0P "Anti Gundam". The Gundam's armor has been improved making it superiorly powerful able to take longer damge against beam and ammunition weaponry. Scorpion has been fitted with an Extended Modified GN Particle Tank Generator similar to the original drives but has an slow particle generation rate, to overcome this the tank has been fitted with an GN drive docking slot to increase the particle's generation to do this the Scorpion has been fitted with an actual mobile suit transformable backpack known as the Moon Salt Pack back. The unit is based to fight against other gundams that are GN weaponry. Scorpion is capable to transform into a scorpion like shape in addition the unit gains mobility. Armaments *'GN-000.5MSRF "Moon Salt" 0.5 Gundam (Back Pack)' :The Scorpion Gundam carries an standard Moon Salt, the back pack acts as an main GN drive when docked. The unit can separate from it's host via Quantum Brainwave Controller, Moon Salt Carriers an Standard GN Hector Twin Beam Vulcan as it's main ranged offensive, for close quarters combat the unit would use it's 2x Moonlight Beam saber and for defensive the unit has it's Gundam Shield Kai w/ Frontal Shield wall GN Field and the shield could independently deploy a GN Shield Wall Field to block any Beam and live rounds shots in front. *2x Scorpion "Genus" Egner Whip Sting Shield w/ Hidden AGN Blade Pincer :An Experimental Bit/Quantum Brainwave remote Control or manually aimed weapon, the Scorpion "Genus" Egner Whip Sting Shield can launches itself towards an enemy and could reach from afar, the medium sized wire is coated with Reinforced Fibre making it flexible along with Extra defensive armour plating the Reinforced E-Carbon is also added and coated on the Wire to keep the Reinforced M-Size Fibre Wired from breaking by enemy's saber or Blades, the Scorpion "Genus" Egner Whip sting is similar to the Actual Real-Life Sting Tail, as it has the shape of it's stinger but the Whip Sting is an Actual GN Blade itself. In addition the blade could penetrate GN Field users. :Also the Whip Sting Shield has an hidden AGN Blade, the blade has two function modes, 1)'Sword mode - commonly used for melee fight or parry against enemy melee weapons, '''2)'Pincer mode - the weapon split's it's self into two pieces this is ideally used for grapple to snap tactics. *6x '''Bit Controlled Scorpion Sting-Blade AGN Fangs :Similar to Small GN Fin Fangs the Scorpion Sting-Blade is an bit controlled weapon that functions as an Small GN Blades that are highly maneuverable also to ensure it's survivalist with additional firepower, the Sting-Blade can emit GN Fields as an defensive and also increases the Sting-blades cutting ability similar to Gadelaza's small GN Fangs ability. The weapon contains it's own mini GN Drive Tau and can recharge when it returns to it's original holster position. :Refit Version: The Sting AGN Fangs now is capable of firing Beam similar to Rifle Bits, the Fangs recieved new formation called Sting Orbit, basically all individual Sting can form a vertical line beside Scorpion thet can be fired all together or individual pace. *2x Hidden Toe Beam Saber :The Scorpion has an hidden Beam saber located inside it's toe, this ideal of weapon is mostly used as an surprised attack or last resort choice. *'AGN AP Beam Coated Vulcan Cannon' :The weapon is located on the Gundams forehead, the Vulcan Cannon can fire at a fast pace and at a higher velocity also it's main ammunition is an Armor Piercing Beam Coated ammo that is strong enough to break/damage it's opponents armor or armaments. Special Systems & Features *'P.A.C.S.' "'''Particle Adjust Controller System"' :Similar to GN-000.5MSRF "Moon Salt" 0.5 Gundam ReFit system, this can increase the units particle to make it lighter or decrease it to make the units weight even more heavier this is usually used on planets that has gravity. *'Quantum Brainwave Control''' :This system allows the user to directly a mental Control as it can use and be applied to bit control system, allowing the use of GN-000.5MSRF "Moon Salt" 0.5 Gundam ReFit, Scorpion "Genus" Egner Whip Sting Shield and Scorpion Sting-Blade AGN Fangs through via minds, with the help of bit control system it's a combination of speedy and direct thought control manipulation. *'Bit Control' :The Bit Control System is both software and hardware as it remotely Control/manages bits or fangs weapons. This type of system can be controlled by an pilot or AI, with the additional help of the QBC(Quantum Brainwave Control) system the pilot is able to speed things up by Direct mind manipulating Control the bits/fangs making the pace more speedy. *'Trans-Am System' :When activation system temporary increases the particles emission by 3x, releasing excessive particles through it's body. The system temporarily boost the units beam firepower, defense and mobility/maneuverability & Acceleration, the unit's whole body turns pinkish/red color not only by that it creates and leaves trails of after-images making the enemy confused through visual. :Unlike the GN Drive, the Extended Modified GN Particle Tank Generator has a reduced operation time limit by 3 minutes (5 minutes for the GN Drives) due to slower particle generation. *'AGN Field' :The AGN(GN) Field is an Shielding type system, when activated the field is created by GParticles within the local area space in a spherical form/Full coverage. The GN Field maintains specific amount of compression to support itself. This can block any beam weaponry & live ammunition(Especially strong ones) depending on the ratings of the compression strength. :This system isn't very effective to Extended Modified GN Particle Tank Generator as they have slow particle generation making it's particle deplete sooner, however this can be effectively overcome when Moon Salt's itself contains an GN Drive that can dock within the Tank making the generation rate much more faster and both synchronizing one on each other overcoming the downgrades of undocking. History Notes & Trivia *Ahead01 is just too obsessed about Scorpions.